Super Smash Bros Brawl X
by loly45
Summary: Dans un monde parallèle au notre dans l'univers des personnages de Nintendo suivez les aventures de la fan ultime de kirby alors que le monde sombre dans les main ténébreuse de l'émissaire subspatial
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

_La compagnie de jeux vidéo Nintendo est présentement en réunion, comment attirer plus de clientèle dans le club Nintendo ? L'un d'eux proposa de créer un immense centre avec fan club et divers attrait touristique mais l'idée fut rejeter : sa prend beaucoup de place, d'argent d'autant plus qu'ils auraient les écologistes et autres programmes humanitaires sur le dos. C'est alors que pendant qu'il tentait de trouver une autre solution, un autre s'assit accidentellement sur la télécommande de la télévision qui s'ouvrit. Un documentaire scientifique parlait d'une réussite dans le domaine scientifique avec la découverte d'un univers parallèle au notre. Malgré le fait d'une nouvelle découverte scientifique l'endroit est mort et n'est d'aucune utilité. Et se fut ainsi que le centre Nintendo vu le jour. Des fans clubs placé un peu partout dans le monde servent d'intervalle entre la terre et le centre et les cartes de membres servent de passeport pour accéder à ses multiples fonctions. Comportant un jardin extérieur, un petit village uniquement composer de boutique et de restaurant, 18 fans clubs, un centre interactif avec arcade, musée et boutique souvenir et le tout entourer par des milliard d'hectare de forêt. Nintendo à créer des milliers de jeux vidéo mais seul 18 jeux et leur héros ont resté marquer par les jeunes :_

_Game&Watch et Mr Game&Watch_

_Super Mario Bros et Mario_

_Donkey Kong et Donkey Kong_

_Ice Climber et popo et nana_

_R.o.b et R.o.b_

_The legend of Zelda et Link_

_Metroid et Samus_

_Kid Incarus et Pit_

_Metal gear et Snake_

_Earthbound et Ness_

_Yoshi et Yoshi_

_F-Zero et captain Falcon_

_Sonic de hedgehog et Sonic_

_Kirby's dreamland et kirby_

_Star fox et Fox_

_Fire emblem et Marth_

_Pokémon et Ash ketchum et pikachu_

_Et Pikmin et olimar_

_Des milliers et des milliers de gens sont complètement fou d'eux et le nombre de fans s'agrandi d'année en année. Dommage que Nintendo ne s'occupe pas vraiment des problèmes au sein du centre. Mais personne ne se doute encore que d'important évènement vont se produire. Alors laissez nous vous raconter les origines de ce qui semble être l'une des plus grandes aventures jamais existés. _


	2. Avant-Lecture

Avant-Lecture

J'était là quand le centre Nintendo a vu je jour. Déja, moi et mes amis : Stéphanie et Vincent étions inscris au club nintendo sur internet. Lorsque nous fûmes rentré dans cet incroyable lieux, on en revenait pas : c'était tout simplement...on ne savais pas quoi dire! Moi et vincent étions tout les deux membre du fanclub de l'adorable kirby tandis que mon amie elle étais dans le fanclub de pokémon (même si au départ sa lui tentait pas ). Et les années passèrent et passèrent jusqu'au jour ou un nouveau fit son apparition et sema le désordre : Sam Legain. Apparament le ''roi de la farce'' et idoralé au quatres coin du monde. C'est blague font ou bien détruit serieusement du matériel ou bien blesse sérieusement quelqun (pour l'instant aucun mort) Alors nous lui avons donner le surnom de ''Sam2012'' car ses sois disante blague de dangerosité 100 + sa maladresse sa te donne les meme dégas qu'une fin du monde. Il y a quelque mois de cela, Nous fétions le dernier et 100eme épisode de la série japonaise Hoshi no Kaabii dédié a kirby bien sûr. Et heureusement pendant se temp, Sam2012 était parti au japon avec sa classe donc aucun risque de mort certaine Yé! _Mais se qu'elle ne savait pas, C'est que pendant se temp là au japon, la classe de sam visitait un laboratoire technologique. Le même qui a trouver la dimensiom parrallèle où se trouve actuellement le centre Nintendo. Ils leur présentère un rayon laser avec une capacité très spécial : celle de pouvoir faire vivre le non vivant. Tout sa grâce a deux pierre précieuse trouver la dimension: Une émeraude rempli d'énergie positive nommé pierre d'harmonie et un rubis rempli d'énergie négative nommé pierre du chaos. Pour sa nouvelle blague, il savait quoi le soir venu, Il fuga subtilement de l'hotel pour s'inflitré dans le laboratoire. Son coup : prendre toute les figures des rivaux principal des héros Nintendo et les faire revivre avec la pierre maléfique. Se qui bien sur les a réssuciter en leur véritable nature et a détruit au complet le laboratoire. _Le lendemain de la fiesta nous fûmes tous supris de voir a l'affiche un 101eme épisode de hoshi no kaabii. En résumer Enemy est de retour et un nouveau démon est envoyer : une boule de poil avec des lunette de soleil un chapeau pointu et un batôn magique. Durant la bataille, Il fit disparaitres la warp star de kirby et ensuite...personne le sais car la télé plasma est devenu tout noir et ses écraser au sol. J'ai décider de faire mon enquête et j'ai vu que quelque'chose a perctuter le boitier. Une warp star ! Durant mon après midi j'ai analysé l'objet et je me suis retrouver dans dreamland ! Mais sa c'est une autres histoire*.

*voir super smash bros brawl x origine


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Grand jour**

Je suis stressée, vraiment stressée, je tente de me dire que tout va bien aller mais c'est plus fort que moi. Bon et bien...que voulez vous c'est naturel. On frappe a la porte.

-(moi) Entrez spa barré

La porte s'ouvre et Stef et Vince entre dans la pièce

-(Stef) Yo m-j

-(Vincent) Salut m-j

-(moi) Yo vince,yo stef

Vincent me tend une clé USB. Je la prend et je la met dans mon sac.

-(Vincent) Voilà ton PowerPoint pour l'exposer

-(Moi) Merci

Si J'était stressée (et je le suis toujours) C'est a cause que aujourd'hui, c'est la journée du partage : Les meilleurs connaisseurs de leur idole, que l'on nomme fan ultime, se rassemblent dans la salle des congrès du centre interactif pour vanter son héros. Pour savoir qui est le fan ultime, on envoie un questionnaire a chaque membre du club par e-mail (pour ne pas dépenser full de papier) et celui qui a le plus de bonne réponse gagne. Et dans le fan club de kirby c'est moi qui a eu le plus gros stéphanie croise les bras et me boude

-(Stéphanie) Chanceuse au moin toi tu y va

Je tend mon bras et je le pose sur l'épaule de mon amie.

-(Moi) Écoute je sais que tu aurais voulu participer mais au moin tu t'es essayer.

-(stéphanie) Pfff

Je fait un sourire malice

-(Moi) de toute manière sa tentais tu vraiment de faire un exposé oral ?

Elle me regarde d'un air terrifiée. Hé hé hé 1 point pour aime vraiment pas les exposés oraux. Je regarde l'heure. Ouf je devrais peut être y aller.

-(Moi) Il va falloir que j'y aille

-(Vincent) Ok alors salut

-(Stéphanie) Salut m-j

-(moi) Salut

Il fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Je mit mon sac sur mon dos et je marchais tranquillement vers la porte quand soudain,quelque'chose de brillant dans un tiroir attira mon attention. J'ouvris le tiroir en question et j'en sortit un pendentif doré en forme de melon d'eau. Je clique sur le petit bouton juste a coté et le melon d'eau s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une photo de moi et de kirby. Subitement,je me rappelle le triste départ : J'étais devant le portail qui devait me ramener au centre Nintendo et devant moi toute la population de dreamland étais devant moi.

-(fumu) C'est dommage que tu dois t'en aller.

-(bun) Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec nous ?

Je le regarda en souriant

-(Moi) J'aurais moi aussi aimer rester plus longtemp mais ma place est là bas.

-(Fumu) Est -ce que l'on va se revoir un jour ?

-(Moi) Oui tu verra. Un jour

Je les serra tout les deux dans mes bras quand kirby arriva devant moi. Puis il me tendis une boîte que je pris.

-(Moi) C'est pour moi ?

-(kirby) Poyo poyo

J'ouvris la boîte et j'y trouva un pendentif en forme de melon d'eau fait en or. Lorsque que j'eus pressé le bouton,il dévoila la photo de moi et de Kirby prise par le maire Len. Je serra kirby dans mes bras.

-(moi) Sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais kirby.

-(kirby) Poyo

Je l'embrassa sur le front et je leur fit tous signe d'au revoir avant de partir dans le portail. Aaaaah que de beau souvenir de se voyage. je mit le pendentif autour de mon cou puis je partit ver le centre interactif._ Pendant ce temp, Dans un magnifique château deux homme habillé en plombier rouge et vert tente désespérément de protéger deux adorable princesse de tortue jaunes et de champignon brun. Alors que les deux jolies princesses étaient terrifiées, l'une d'elle,au cheveux blond et à robe rose, se sépara de sont amie et décida de combattre au coté des deux plombier a coup de poêle a frire (Quand même c'est une princesse pas une guerrière) Après de longue heure de dur combat, Les tortues et les champions battirent en retraite. La princesse et le plombier vert sautèrent de joie mais pas le rouge : Il croit que se n'est qu'une ruse,un piège. Tout à coup, de la fumé envahi la pièce et de là, surgi une énorme tortue avec des pic sur la carapace,des dent pointues,des griffe ainsi qu'une touffe de poil orange sur la tête. La bête ria machiavéliquement avec un étrange canon. Deux missile noir avec des main et un visage colérique s'abattirent sur les deux homme les faisant percuter le mur du fond et les transformant en trophée. Alors que la princesse se retourna pour observer le désastre le monstre rechargea son arme et tira une flèche noir deux dimension droit sur la jeune fille. La flèche la transperça et elle se transforma en trophée. La tortue mutante s'empara de son butin et il quitta le château. A sa place, un petit bonhomme voilé de vert sur une plateforme volante avec en dessous de lui une sphère et accompagné de deux robot. Il posa la boule au sol et les robot se placèrent de chaque coté et ouvrir l'étrange sphère qui était une bombe. Lorsque que la minuterie atteignit le zéro, le château ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait autour fut aspiré dans une énorme sphère mauve sombre. _Bon, me voilà dans le centre interactif. Il faut juste que je trouve la salle des congrès. Un petit robot volant en forme de pokéball m'intercepta.

-(robot) votre carte de membre je vous prie

-(Moi) oui bien sûr

Je regarde dans mon sac. Où est ma bordel de carte.(Soupir) est où t*********. Après des minutes d'acharnement et de pognage de nerf mentale, je finis par trouver ma carte et je la présente au petit robot. Il la scan et me dit :

-(robot) Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait

Je suivis le petit robot jusques a une pièce avec 18 personne dedans. Donc là on est 19...alors qu'il y a 18 fan club Et en plus,je suis la dernière arrivé ses vraiment gênant Le robot se mit en plein milieux de la table puis il parla.

(Robot) Bonjour a tous,et bienvenue a ce congrès en l'honneur de la journée du partage. Avant de commencer laissez moi faire les présentation :

- Sophia de game and watch

-Zac de marios bros

-Rachel de donkey kong

-Yoan de r.o.b

- Hélene de the legend of zelda

- Chris de metroid

-Julia de Kid incarus

- Olivier de metal gear

-Emma de earthbound

-Marguerite et yoshi

- Alex et F-zero

- Kathy de Sonic the hedgehog

- Marie-jeanne de Kirby's dreamland

-Samuel de star fox

-Mathieu de fire emblem

-Brian de pokémon

et Lilian de pikmin

Nous nous regardons tous. Je dois avouer que je trouve Mathieu assez mignon...Non enlève toi sa de la tête ce n'est pas le temp de te trouver un petit ami. Nous nous assîmes en nous écoutâmes de plus belle le petit robot.

-(robot) Les présentation se feront par ordre d'apparition dans Nintendo et se finirons a midi. Passer une bonne journée.

Puis il partit. Sophia se leva et commença a parler.

-(Sophia) Game&Watch vu le jour en...

Bon j'avoue que je n'écoute pas vraiment se qu'il se dit mais je n'arrive pas a détourner mon regard (assez subtil) de sur le magnifique visage de Mathieu. Maintenant je sais ce que sais de l'amour.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapître 2**

**coïncidence ou pas ?**

Présentation après présentation, se fut à mon tour de parler. Au début, je n'était pas très a l'aise mais avec le temps, le stress et le malaise disparu. J'arriva à la conclusion de mon exposé.

-(moi) Pour moi, Kirby nous donne un message : On a pas besoin d'avoir l'air d'un héros pour en être un. Regarder-le : il est petit, rond, rose (je sais que ce n'est pas pertinent) et full mignon et pourtant il a sauver plusieurs fois Dreamland du mal. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne faut pas se fier qu'à l'apparence, Il faut juste avoir le courage.

Ils m'applaudirent tous et je fis ma révé du même coup, mon collier glissa de mon coup,tomba au sol et s'ouvrit à cause du choc : dévoilant ainsi à tout le monde la photo. Vite ! Je dois trouver une explication logique si je ne veux pas avoir l'air folle !

-(moi) Hum...je...je peux tout vous expliquer

-(Zac) Ce ne sera pas nécessaire : tu n'est pas la seule

-(moi) Quoi ? Est ce qu'on parle bien de la même chose ?

-(Rachel) Si on parle du fait d'avoir rencontrer pour de vrai son héros, alors oui.

-(moi) WHAT ?

-(Alex) On ne te blague pas. Sinon, où crois-tu que j'ai appris ceci ?

Alex se lève et saute dans l'air, lève son bras gauche (qui commence a flamber) et hurle :

-(Alex) FALCOOON PUUUUUUUNCH !

Telle une météorite, il retombe en assénant un violent coup de point falconesque au sol. Nous le regardâmes stupéfait, à l'exception de Mathieu qui le regarde les bras croisés et la tête baissée.

-(Mathieu) Belle démonstration, mais la prochaine fois, peux-tu le faire sans BRISER LA TABLE !

En effet, Alex n'a pas fracassé le sol mais bien la table de réunion réduis a l'état de copeau de bois. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de positif là dessus mais au moins,il n'y avait pas le feu de la météorite. Nous rimes un bon moment, puis comme si de rien n'était, nous continuâmes les présentation.À la toute fin, le même robot de tout à l'heure revînt pour nous expliquer le reste de la journée du partage. En entrant dans la pièce, il regarda la table,puis nous,puis la table et ainsi de suite 4 fois avant de nous regarder l'air douteux.

-(robot) Le reste de la journée vous est libre et en soirée, nous vous accordons une nuit dans notre cher centre. Merci et bonne journée.

Sur ce, Il partit.

-(Julia) Et si on allait prendre un morceau ?

-(Marc) Bonne idée, je commence à avoir faim

Nous quittâmes tous la pièce. Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire : Ils ont vécu la même expérience que moi ! Ils ont réellement vu leur héros dont ils sont fan._Pendant se temps, dans le jardin complètement dé portail se créa et deux robot, de la même apparence que la statue de R.O.B du jardin et le même petit bonhomme vert que tout a l'heure en sortirent. L'inconnu voilé de vert déposa une bombe identique à celle utilisé dans le royaume. Les deux faux r.o.b,colorés en gris marbre se placèrent de chaque coté de la bombe et l'activèrent. Le bonhomme vert regarda les deux robot et il parti dans le portail qui se referma tout de suite après._Nous sommes dans un des nombreux restaurant du centre Nintendo et nous discutons tous de nos aventures.

-(Sophia) Je vous jure que j'était vraiment dans du 2 dimension. On avait l'impression d'être constamment écraser.

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

-(Zac) Parlant d'écraser, j'ai cru avoir une commotion cérébrale a force de frapper des blocs de brique avec ma tête.

-(Camille) Non en fait t'aurais pas eu le temps de faire une commotion cérébrale ton crâne aurait déjà exploser avant.

-(Brian) Mais j'y pense...tu a bien du voir la fameuse fontaine des rêves non?

Je secoue la tête

-(moi) Malheureusement non. Mais je sais qu'elle existe c'est kabu qui me l'a dit.

-(Samuel) Kabu ? Genre le sage en bois qui parle ?

-(Moi) En fait, je ne sais pas si il est en pierre ou en bois mais bon.C'est tout de même mieux que de combattre une face géométrique.

Nous rîmes de nouveau.

-(Yoan) Mais au juste, quand est-ce que sa vous est arrivé ?

-(moi) Après la fête du 100ème episode de Hoshi no Kabbii : le 21 juin

-(Emma) C'est drôle, moi aussi

-(Chris) Moi aussi

-(Olivier) Moi aus...

-(Moi) Bon ok tout le monde c'est la même date

Ils firent tous signe que oui. Déja je trouvais sa étrange, là c'est vraiment bizzare.

-(Yoan) Cette date, sa me dit de quoi.

Il sortit son ipod et pitonna dessus.

-(Yoan) Mais oui, c'est ce jour la que le prestigieux laboratoire technologique au japon a sauté. C'était quoi le nom déjà...ah oui ! Hitaké corporation.

-(Moi) C'est pas la que Sam2012 était partit avec son groupe d'école

-(Helène) Mais oui ! il arrêtais pas de s'en vanter

-(Moi) Ceux qui pense que c'est de sa faute lève la mais

Tout le monde leva la et bien...je crois que la majorité l'emporte.

-(Yoan) Maintenant je me souvient ! On en avait parler avec le club de la jeunesse scientifique. Il y avait mit au point un laser spécial qui permettait de ramener des objet à la vie.

-(Marc) Et qui a décidé de faire le con avec ?

-(nous tous) Sam2012 évidemment.

La serveuse arriva avec la facture et la déposa sur la table. Suspense ! qui va payer la facture, qui va se sacrifier pour le bien de la monnaie. Bon sa suffit les niaiserie. Nous regardâmes tous le bout de papier.

-(Kathy) Bon...qui va payer ?

-(Mathieu) Nous allons tous payer.

Nous déposâmes chacun un peut d'argent sur la table et puis nous partî soir, dans nos chambres attitré gars/fille, Marguerite m'aborda.

-(Marguerite) On dirait qu'il y en a une qui n'a eu que de yeux sur Mathieu hein ?

-(moi) Qui moi ? Mais noon

-(Hélene) Aller fait pas ta ptite menteuse on sait que t'est amoureuse

Je m'avoua vaincue

-(Moi) Bon ok c'est vrai je suis amoureuse.

-(les filles) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-(Camille) L'amour,c'est tellement une chose magnifique!

-(moi) Surement

-(Kathy) C'est normal que le kriby sur la photo sois gris ?

-(moi) Hein ?

Je marche vers elle et je reprend mon pendentif. Elle a raison : toutes la photo est en couleur a l'exception de kirby. Ce n'est pas normal. Je remet le pendentif autour de mon cou et j'ouvre la porte.

-(Liliana) Attend!Où tu va ?

-(moi) Là-bas et vous ferriez mieux de faire de même.

Je quitte la pièce et je me dirige vers les bureaux du fanclub de Kirby. Je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Rendu dans le bureau de la dernière fois, je tasse l'armoire et j'observe la forme d'étoile creusée dans le mur. Je fouille dans ma poche,sors la mini warp star que je possède,la rentre dans le mur et un portail se crée.

-(moi) J'arrive Kirby

J'entre dans le portail. Dreamland,me voila.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Le pays des rêve devenue cauchemar**

Me revoilà de retour à Dreamland. Mais...pourquoi fait t'il aussi sombre ? Sa ne ressemble en rien à la nuit ou un ciel ennuagé. Je lève ma tête pour observer le ciel : la couleur bleu d'autrefois c'est transformé en mélange de noir,mauve sombre,violet sombre et du désespoir. Tout a l'air mort et triste. Je n'est pas de temps à perdre,il faut que je trouve des explication à tous ça. Mais où ? À capiville mais oui suis-je bête. Je me dirige vers la ville quand soudain, devant moi, je vois des primides : les êtres principaux qui compose le subspatial comme des soldats dans une armée. Je me met en mode ninja et je saute sur les toit des maisons ce qui m'amène aux deuxième point : tout le village à été DÉDÉIFIÉ (se n'est pas un verbe mais c'est le mieux qu'on puisse trouvé pour décrire ce qui ce passe): Toute le village à été peint,redécoré, etc à l'éfigie du roi dedede! Plus dictateur que sa tu crève. Mais je n'en revient pas, des primides. Dreamland serait tomber dans les main du subspatial ?Non,impossible. Je continue à sauter sur les toits des saute une dernière fois puis je rentre dans le restaurant du chef kawasaki. Je suis dans sa cuisine. Je regarde au travers du rideau de billes de bois et je le vois en train placer des boîtes métalliques sur une table : surement une livraison.

-(Kawasaki)Pfff sa en fait des sandwichs.

Je me recule un peu et accidentellement, mon bras heurte une louche qui tombe bruyamment au sol. Mode ninja désactiver,merde. Kawasaki tourne la tête en direction des cuisine.

-(Kawasaki) Mm...mais qu'est ce qui ce passe je suis pourtant seul dans ce restaurant.

Meeerdeee,il se rapproche. Je fait quoi la? Je me recule au fond de la entre et il se saisi d'une poêle a frire.

-(Kawasaki) Qui est la ?

Il tourne la tête et il m'aperçois. Il se met a hurler et a agiter sa poêle un peu partout pour essayer de me frapper. J'évite tout les coup mais pour combien de temps ?

-(Kawasaki) AaaaH va t'en sale monstre !

Il continue d'agiter sa poêle. Par chance j'arrive a le saisir

-(moi) Kawasaki calmez vous c'est moi !

Il s'arrête brusquement et me regarde puis c'est yeux commence a s'illuminer

-(Kawasaki)Mais c'est bien toi !

Il se met a genou et commence a implorer

-(Kawasaki) Je suis vraiment désoler. Pardon, Pardon,Pardon

Euh...est ce qu'il est bien en train de pleurer ? Je le prend par les épaules

-(moi) Ressaisirez vous bon sang !

J'entend des primides qui approche

-(Kawasaki) Zut il toi !

Je me cache dans les armoires puis Kawasaki partis

-(Kawasaki) Eh...vous...quelle plaisir de vous voir

Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe autour de moi car je suis cachée dans l'armoire. Néanmoins, Je reconnaît entre mille le sons des primides.

-(Kawasaki) Ah non,non,non il ne se passe rien d'anormal ici.

J'attend encore quelque minute puis j'entend :

-(Kawasaki) Au revoir !

Je pousse la porte de l'armoire et je sors. Je lève la tête

-(Moi) Ils sont parti ?

Il hoche de la tête

-(Kawasaki) Oui, ils sont parti

J'expire un bon coup, soulagée.

-(Moi) Fiou!

Kawasaki s'avance vers moi

-(Kawasaki) Mais dit moi, qu'est ce que tu fait ici

-(Moi) Disons que j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment

-(Kawasaki) Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps les choses vont plutôt mal si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-(Moi) Oui j'ai vu cela. On ne peux pas vraiment manquer sa

Le chef cuisinier soupire.

-(Kawasaki) C'est tellement horrible

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-(Moi) Mais dites-moi, qu'est ce qui c'est passer

-(Kawasaki) Malheureusement je ne crois pas être la meilleur personne pour en parler.

-(Moi) C'est pour sa que je dois voir fumu (ou tif)

-(Kawasaki) Tu tombe bien j'ai une livraison a faire au château.

Alors c'est ainsi que je me retrouve dans une charrette et dissimuler par des centaine de boite métallique en direction du château du roi Dedede. Nous avançâmes plusieurs kilomètre puis,Nous nous arrêtâmes. J'entendis la voix de captain waddle doo depuis l'intérieur de la charrette.

-(Captain Waddle doo) C'est pour quoi ?

-(Kawasaki) Une livraison : Des centaines de sandwich

J'entend un pont levis qui s'abaisse. Génial ! On a réussi. Nous continuâmes d'avancer encore quelque mètre avant de s'arrêter a nouveau. Kawasaki me chuchota :

-(Kawasaki) C'est le moment

Je sors discrètement et je me dirige à l'intérieur du château sans me faire repérer. En continuant ma route dans un corridor par-ci et par-la, je me rend contre que j'ai oublier un petit détails : C'EST UN VRAI LABYRINTHE ICI ! Il y a des couloir partout. Tout à coup, Je sens quelque'chose qui me touche la jambe. Le cœur qui bas mille a l'heure,je tourne la tête et je vois...mon waddle dee ! Oui, il est vrai que tout les waddle dee se ressemble mais c'est pour sa que je lui est mit un bandeau bleu sur la tête comme dans les jeux vidéo de kirby. Il saute en l'air avec les bras vers le le prend dans mes bras et je le câline.

-(moi) Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir

Je le repose au sol.

-(moi) Captain, est ce que tu peux m'aider

Il hoche de la tête.

-(moi) Super ! Tu peux me conduire jusqu'à l'appartement de Fumu ?

Il hoche de nouveau de la tête et il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs et on avance et plus je me rend compte que : c'est donbin inutilement grand ici. Nous nous arrêtâmes a une intersection. De l'autres coté,une porte double et en bois surveiller par deux waddle dee. Je regarde captain waddle.

-(moi) Tu peux t'en occuper ?

Il me fit signe que oui. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

-(moi) Merci

Il part en direction des waddle dee et il commence a parler avec eux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce disent mais il réussi a éloigner les me fait un clin d'oeil et j'entre dans la demeure._ Dans sa chambre,Fumu pleure sur son lit. Bun (ou tuf),son frère, vint près d'elle._

_-(Bun) Sa va sœurette ?_

_-(Fumu) Qu'est ce qui va nous arriver_

_Son frère baissa la tête._

_-(Bun) Je ne sais pas._

_Leur mère entra dans la chambre._

_-(Mère) Fumu,Bun, Il y a quelqu'un dans le salon qui aimerais bien vous voir._

_Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le salon et les deux jeunes enfant virent leur père,assis sur le divan avec une autres personne. Une personne qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru revoir un jour._

-(Fumu et Bun) Marie-Jeanne !

Ils coururent vers moi et je les serra dans mes bras

-(moi) Je te l'avais dit qu'ont se reverrais

Lololo et Lalala (ou fololo et falala) vinrent eux aussi dans le salon

-(Lalala) Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je leur fit signe de la main.

-(Moi) Salut.

Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement.

-(Lololo) Marie-Jeanne, tu est revenue

-(Moi) Et oui

-(Lalala) Mais que vient tu faire ici ?

Je me dégagea de l'étreinte de Fumu et Bun.

-(Moi) Cela a un rapport du fait que je sois ici.

Je regarde Fumu.

-(Moi) Fumu...

La jeune fille me regarda avec inquiétude.

-(Fumu) Oui ?

-(Moi) Je dois savoir ce qui c'est passer ici.

Elle s'assis sur le divan et elle commença son récit.

-(Fumu) C'était une journée comme les autres : calme et tranquille, mais par la suite le roi est arriver avec un nouveau monstre.

-(Moi) Un monstre ? Donc Nigthmare est toujours en vie

Elle hocha la tête.

-(Fumu) Et oui...

Je la regarda perplexe. Il est toujours vivant ? Bordel sa va prendre combien de fois avant qu'il meure celui la.

-(Moi) A quoi ressemblais se monstre ?

-(Bun) Une espèce de tortue mutante du nom de ''boseur'' quelque'chose du genre.

-(moi) Bowser...

-(Fumu) Hein ?

-(moi) Non,non rien. Continue

-(Fumu) Le monstre s'en ai pris a Kirby et a Meta knight mais le monstre étais plus puissant qu'eux.

-(Bun) Et la,il a sortit un espèce de cannon bizzare et...

Je leva mais main je je la plaça devant lui.

-(Moi) Pas la peine de continuer: j'ai compris.

Merde ! Il ont eux Kirby et Meta knight. Voilà qui va plutôt mal...Mais si bowser est là, ce n'est pas qu'un simple coup de Holy Nightmare sans compter la présence des primides, j'en déduis que ses forcément un coup de la Master Hand. Mais pourquoi.

-(Fumu) Suite a la défaite de Kirby, Le roi a complètement pris le contrôle sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire.

-(Bun) En plus de ses horrible monstre bizarre qui rôdes dans la villes.

Mais oui ! Le roi Dedede est le seul espoir qui reste encore a dreamland (j'arrive pas a croire que je dis sa). Je me tourne vers Fumu.

-(Moi) J'ai un plan.

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte.

-(Fumu) Mais où tu va ?

-(Moi) Je vais rendre une petite visite a sa majesté

-(Bun) Mais attend, Les waddle dee monte la garde partout tu y arrivera jamais !

J'ouvre la porte et a leur grand étonnement, c'est Captain waddle qui en sors. Je regarde Bun avec un sourire Triomphant.

-(Moi) Tu disais ?

Et Nous nous dirigeâmes tout les trois vers la salle du trône. Arrivé devant celle si, Je colla mon oreille,sur la porte et j'écouta la conversation.

-(Customeur) Alors avez vous pris votre décision votre majesté ?

-(Escargon) Cela me semble honnête sir.

J'entendis le roi frapper la tête de son faire valoir. Pauvre escargon...comment on fait pour rester au service de quelqu'un comme lui ?

-(Dedede) Je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis. Il est vrai que votre armée c'est montrer éfficace mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut régner sur Dreamland et il n'est pas question que je me fasse donner des ordres.

-(Customeur) Mais au moins penser au avantages que cela peut vous procurer...

-(Dedede) Vous avez raison...

C'est le moment où jamais de faire irruption. J'ouvre violemment les portes.

-(Moi) Je refuserais si j'étais vous.

-(Escargon) Encore toi !

Dedede se leva et il saisi son marteau.

-(Dedede) Cette fois j'en ai assez je vais régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se dirigea vers moi, mais entre temps, je saisi ma warp star,je presse le bouton et elle se transforme en épée. À la minute ou le sons de ma la retenti, Le roi paniqua et recula d'un bon.

-(Moi) Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il vous manipule, Tout ce qu'il veulent ses contrôler l'univers en entier. Ils sont près a promettre n importe quoi juste pour parvenir a leur but.

Je leva ma lame a la hauteur de mon épaule.

-(Moi) Il cherche a éléminer tous ceux qui se mettrons en travers de leur route. Et vous êtes une de ses personnes : voilà pourquoi il tente de vous acheter.

-(Escargon) Petite impertinente !

Je regarde l'écran. Le customeur semble visiblement nerveux. Il sais que j'ai dit la vérité. Il se tourne vers le roi.

-(customeur) Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu, Je peut vous faire une autres démonstration.

Le système de téléchargement s'activa et un autres monstre se forma peu a peu. Je reconnais se nez,cette moustache et ces yeux...

-(Customeur) Je vous présente Wario.

C'est bien se que je pensais. Je recule quelque pas, puis sans prévenir. Je me sauva. Je sais que c'est lâche ce que je fait mais les lieux son trop étroit se qui minimise mes chance de m'en sortir. _Fumu et Bun regardèrent leur amie s'enfuir sans raison.  
_

_-(Fumu) Attend où tu va ?_

_-(Bun) Reviens._

_Au moment ou ils prévoyait partir de la salle, Le téléchargement fut complété. Wario enfourcha de vitesse sa moto et bloqua rapidement la sortit au deux enfants._

_-(Dedede) Où aller vous comme sa ?_

_-(Escargon) On a a peine commencer a s'amuser._

_Ils se mirent tout deux a rire et Wario de même. _


	6. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

La grande bataille

_Vincent et Stéphanie, les deux amis de marie-jeanne, sont dans une des salles de jeux de la grande arcade du centre Nintendo._

_-(Stéphanie) Est où M-J ?_

_-(Vincent) Je sais tu moi ?_

_Les deux soupirs. Vincent s'assois dans le divan qui se trouve dans la pièce tandis que Stéphanie observe les jeux de Wii qui se trouve dans l'étagère._

_-(Vincent) J'ai aussi parlé avec d'autres personnes amis des fans ultime. Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux n'a été revu._

_Stéphanie regarde Vincent avec un jeu vidéo dans la main droite._

_-(Stéphanie) On se fait tu une petite partie de super smash bros brawl ?_

_-(Vincent) OUI !_

_Stéphanie plaça le cd dans la console de jeux et ils se mirent à jouer. _J'ai réussie à sortir du château et me voilà maintenant à courir dans les plaines. Les couleurs du subspatial dans le ciel commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Soupir. Je ne peux pas laisser Dreamland dans cet état. Maintenant, l'héroïne c'est moi. Du ciel, j'aperçois des wolfens qui en sorte et qui rejettent une substance mauve gélatineuse en grumeaux. Celle qui est à l'origine de la formation des primides. Justement en parlant d'eux, ils sont justement en train de se matérialiser autour de moi. Je brandis mon épée et j'engage le combat. Utilisant mon adresse, je décapite sans répit mes ennemis. Au bout d'un moment, plus aucun de ces saletés de primide est encore en vie. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Je regarde derrière moi et je vois Wario roulant à pleine vitesse vers moi. Il tenta de m'attraper mais sa tentative échoua : j'évita son bras en exécutant une roulade. Il revint a la charge et cette fois, j'évita de nouveau son bras a la manière de jouer au limbo, je glissa au sol et dans ma glissade, j'eus planté mon épée dans le véhicule et je la laissa se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la fin de ma glisse. Sérieusement endommager, la moto explosa et Wario s'écrasa au sol. Je me rapprochas de lui pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Je me prépara à achever le rival de Mario quand…

-(Escargon) Je ne ferais pas sa si j'étais toi.

J'annula mon action et je me tourna vers lui. Le roi est juste à côté du lui.

-(Dedede) Rend toi ou sinon…

-(Moi) Ou sinon quoi ?!

Il ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules.

-(Dedede) Et bien, sa serais dommage que cela coûte la vie à de pauvre innocent.

-(Moi) De quoi tu parle !?

-(Fumu) Marie-Jeanne !

Je me raidis d'un seul coup en entendant mon nom. Cette voix…Il n'a pas osé…Il sourit méchamment et il me désigne deux shaydas tenant dans le lame : Fumu et Bun ! Oh le tabar…..il a osé faire ça.

-(Dedede) Rend toi ou sinon il meurt

-(Fumu) Ne les écoutes pas va-t'en !

-(Escargon) Le temps s'écoule…

Tête baissée, je réfléchis. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il meurt. Je tends mon bras et je lâche mon épée.

-(Fumu) Non !

-(Dedede) Sage décision

Entre temps. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le scope primide qui se tenait juste derrière moi. Il tira dans mon dos. Gravement touchée et au bout de mes forces, Je m'effondre au sol. Wario en profite alors pour m'enchaîner et je fus mit sur le dos d'un roader. J'ai peut-être perdu cette bataille mais la guerre est loin d'être fini. Oh que oui !

_-(Vincent) Tien prend sa !_

_-(Stéphanie) Je vais l'achever en vitesse_

_Vincent et Stéphanie joue toujours à super smash bros brawl et ils viennent de vaincre le boss galléom pour la deuxième fois. Ils regardèrent la cinématique avant d'arriver au menu de la map. _

_-(Stéphanie) Wow ! Galléom étais une bombe subspatial vivante ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

_-(Vincent) Aller on continue._

_Un léger tremblement se fit sentir suivis d'une panne de courant._

_-(Stéphanie) Wath ? Comment ça sa lâché ?!_

_Vincent regarda par la fenêtre de la pièce et il vit une onde de choc couvrir le ciel bleu de noir, mauve et violet sombre subspatial._

_- (Vincent) WHAT THE F…?!_

_- (Stéphanie) Quoi ?_

_-(Vincent) Le ciel, regarde le ciel. _

_Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Elle regarda par la suite Vincent d'un air exaspéré._

_-(Stéphanie) Et alors ? Le ciel a juste changé de couleur, Ce n'est pas comme si…_

_- (Vincent) OH MY GOD C'EST RAYQUAZA!_

_-(Stéphanie) QUOI ?_

_En effet le Pokémon légendaire de l'espace Rayquaza se situe à la place centrale où il est en train de détruire tout sur son passage. Les deux adolescents regardent la scène le regard figé._

_-(Stéphanie) oh…_

_Ils restèrent dans cette position puis Stéphanie ajouta._

_-(Stéphanie) Bon assez niaiser comme sa on à un monde à sauver._

_-(Vincent) tu as raison._

_Il sortit sa Nintendo dsi tandis que Stéphanie le regarde avec incompréhension. _

_-(Stéphanie) Euh…il y a un Pokémon qui est en train de nous attaquer et toi tu joues a la dsi ? Tu me niaise?_

_-(Vincent) Minute _

_Il pitonne sur sa console portable et il fît apparaitre une épée juste devant lui._

_-(Stéphanie) Trop génial ! Je peux en avoir, genre comme ça ?_

_Elle lui montre les dessins d'armes qu'elle a faites. Il regarde la feuille les yeux grand ouvert._

_-(Vincent) Ouain…je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

_Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et ils virent le vaisseau Halbert sortirent du ciel. Vincent regarda le vaisseau de guerre, bouche bée._

_-(Vincent) Quoi ? Ses…ses…il…enfin…il est supposé être détruit ses quoi sa putain !_

_-(Stéphanie) On règlera sa plus tard là on a un problème._

_Elle lui désigne les millier de primides qui se forme au sol._

_-(Vincent) D'accord._

_Ils se mirent à combattre les milliers de primides en plus d'éviter les attaques de Raquaza. Après un bon moment. Ils tuèrent tous les primides. Mais le vaisseau relâcha la substance et de nouveau primide apparurent._

_-(Vincent) Ouah j'ai peur. T'a pas mieux que de vulgaire primide ?_

_Les primides se rassemblèrent entre eux pour former le boss galléom._

_-(Vincent)…_

_-(Stéphanie) Génial ! T'aurais pas pu te taire._

_-(Vincent) Je le savais tu moi que sa ferais sa ?!_

_-(Stéphanie) Pour le moment on doit se débarrasser de se vaisseau._

_-(Vincent) Des idées…_

_Raquaza remarqua les deux adolescents. Il hurla puis il fonça. Stéphanie fit un mouvement de tête sur le côté pour désigner le Pokémon._

_-(Vincent) Non, non._

_Elle le prit par la main tandis que Raquaza se rapproche d'eux._

_-(Stéphanie) Accroche toi_

_-(Vincent) Non, non, non, non_

_Raquaza fonça sur eux mais Stéphanie réussi à s'agripper a lui. Tandis que Vincent resta accrocher à lui sans bouger, Stéphanie se rapprocha de la tête du Pokémon et essaya de le dompter._

_-(Stéphanie) HEY ! Asteure ton maître ses moi compris._

_En peu de temps, elle le maîtrisa. Ils s'approchèrent du vaisseau Halbert et elle se tourna vers Vincent._

_-(Stéphanie) Ok, là il va falloir que tu sautes._

_-(Vincent) Quoi ?_

_-(Stéphanie) Tu veux sauver ce monde oui ou non ?_

_Il soupira et il sauta dans le vide._

_-(Vincent) Adieu monde crueeeeeeeeel !_

_Il atterrit sur le toit du vaisseau et avança jusqu'aux devant du vaisseau et il défonça la vitre. Les primides à l'intérieur du poste de pilotage le regarde._

_-(Vincent) Bye-bye !_

_En un rien de temps, tous les primides furent anéanti et il put prendre les commandes._

_- (Vincent) Trop cool, Je pilote le Halbert_

_Il cible galléom._

_-(Vincent) Good bye, tas de ferraille_

_Le laser atteint sa cible de plein fouet et le monstre de métal tomba au sol. Mais avant de se désactiver, un mécanisme s'activa au-dessus de sa tête révélant une bombe. Une vraie bombe._

_-(Vincent) Merde !_

_Stéphanie, Toujours sur Rayquaza, a elle aussi vu la bombe. Elle se mit alors à crier de toutes ses forces :_

_-(Stéphanie) TOUS AU ABRIS, Y'A UNE BOMBE SA VA SAUTER !_

_La bombe explosa détruisant tout sur son passage. Le centre Nintendo est maintenant un champ de ruine. Le vaisseau atterri, Rayquaza se posa au sol et tous les fans se rassemblèrent autour du vaisseau._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?_

_-On est perdu ! _

_-(Vincent) Du calme ! Tout va bien se passer_

_-Mais que dois-t-on faire ?_

_-(Vincent) Sa, j'en ai aucune idée_

_Ils regardèrent tous vers le ciel. Le ciel sombre du subspatial_


	7. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

HÉROS PRISONNIER DU ROCK

Je marche tête baissé vers je ne sais trop où, escorter par deux scope primide. Je suis dans le cœur du subspatial : là où règne le mal. Dans mes souvenirs ou plutôt dans ma mémoire après mes nombreuses parties de super smash bros brawl, l'endroit n'est composé que de vide, de plateformes et de portes. Mais ils ont quand même réussi à en faire un complexe. Nous continuons d'avancer quand une pièce attira mon attention, elle contient tous les trophées des héros Nintendo sont là. Je regarde celui de Kirby avec nostalgie. L'un des deux primides me donne un coup dans le dos avec son arme. Un peu plus loin, Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte cadenassée. L'un des primides ouvrit le cadenas et la porte tandis que l'autres me poussa a l'intérieur. Lorsque je fus a l'intérieur il refermèrent la porte derrière moi. Ma chute ne fut pas trop douloureuse car j'ai atterrit sur quelque 'chose.

-(Mathieu) Aïe !

-(Moi) Mathieu ?

-(Mathieu) Marie-Jeanne ?

Je me rends compte que je j'ai atterrit sur son Corp. Je m'enlève de sur lui en rougissant. Soupir, C'est vraiment trop gênant. Je relève ma tête et je me rends compte qu'ils sont tous là.

-(Moi) Qu'est-ce que vous fait ici ?

-(Kathy) On a suivi ton conseil et on est retourné dans leur monde.

-(Olivier) Leur monde ont été emprisonné dans le subspatial et nos amis ont été changé en trophée.

Je me mets la tête dans mes genoux, honteuse.

-(Moi) J'aurais jamais du vous impliquer la dedans.

-(Yoan) D'une manière ou d'une autres ont aurait été impliqué.

-(Liliana) Maintenant on fait quoi ?

Je me lève.

-(Moi) Il faut qu'on s'échappe d'ici

-(Zac) Ok…mais tu oublies que un : on est enchaîné et de deux : La porte est cadenasser.

-(Moi) Chaque chose en son temps.

En me frottant le coté de ma face contre le mur (je sais que j'ai l'air très folle en faisant sa), je réussi à faire tomber ma barrette en forme d'étoile. Elle se transforma en dague et sa lame hyper tranchante réussi à couper mes chaînes et ensuite je m'occupa de celle des autres.

-(Mathieu) Tu es vraiment géniale !

Je rougis tandis que les filles remarquèrent mon embarras.

-(Moi) Oh mais il ni a rien là

-(Zac) Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite mais il faut encore d'ici

-(Hélène) Pas de problème

Elle tourna sur elle-même et elle disparut. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle nous ouvrit la porte.

-(Samuel) Non mais t'aurait pas pu faire sa avant !

-(Hélène) Je te signale que j'étais enchaîné.

-(Samuel) Bon point.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et avant de les suivre, je pris soins de fermé la porte et le cadenas. Nous avancions prudemment quand soudain, Alex nous arrêta subitement.

-(Emma) Hé, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-(Alex) Ennemis droit devant

-(Rachel) A quoi ils ressemblent

-(Alex) Des primides et avec une espèce de renard bleu et noir sur deux patte.

-(Brian) Laisse-moi voir

Il avance vers Alex et il regarde à son tour.

-(Brian) C'est Lucario. Mais pas le vrai, juste une réplique du subspatial.

-(Alex) Ooou j'ai peur ! Sérieusement il compte régner sur le monde avec des Pokémons.

Alors que Brian regarda Alex avec frustration Julia continue de regarder.

-(Julia) Pourquoi il ferme les yeux ?

-(Brian) Merde le pouvoir de l'aura !

-(Camille) L'aura ?

Il se tourna vers Camille.

-(Brian) Si tu préfères, Le pouvoir de voir ton âme et d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Il ouvre les yeux et il fonce vers notre direction. Nous évitons son attaque de justesse. Mais se faisant, nous avons aussi attiré l'attention des primides.

-(Moi) Nous devons les éliminer au plus vite si on ne veut pas attirer plus l'attention.

-(Alex) Aucun problème, rien de mieux qu'un bon combat corps-à-corps pour se réchauffer un peu.

Nous nous mîmes à combattre la copie de Lucario ainsi que les primides. Il nous envoya une sphère d'aura que nous évitâmes et qui percuta les primides derrière nous. Je fonça sur lui après son attaque et avec une rapidité inimaginable, Il m'esquiva et se déplaça un peu plus loin.

-(Moi) Là j'en ai assez !

Je fonça à nouveau sur lui et il fit la même chose que tout a l'heure. Mais cette fois j'exécutai une attaque tourbillon et je trancha les jambes de mon adversaire qui se transforma en trophée.

-(Moi) Bon…une autres bonne chose de faites.

Le trophée de Lucario se désintégra en substance primide tandis que je regardais les corps des primide que nous avons anéantis.

-(Brian) Mais qu'est-ce que…Attention !

Je regarda derrière moi, Un primide coupé en deux, mais toujours en vie apparemment, rampa tranquillement et s'apprêta a appuyer sur un bouton.

-(Sophia) Il va déclencher l'alarme !

-(Moi) Oooh que non.

Je lança mon épée dans sa direction.

-(Mathieu) Non attend !

-(Moi) Quoi ?

Mon épée transperça littéralement la tête du primide et vint se planter…sur le bouton du système d'alarme. Je ne pus contenir ma colère.

-(Moi) MERDE !

Le système d'alarme se déclencha.

-(Yoan) Partons d'ici au plus vite !

Nous courûmes dans les couloirs du complexe subspatial détruisant les unités de primides se mettant sur notre chemin. Finalement nous réussîmes à rejoindre la salle des trophée. Je me tourna vers Emma.

-(Moi) Tu es prête ?

Je désigna le logo de Nintendo en plastique accroché à son jean qui nous servira de portail.

-(Emma) Oui.

-(Zac) Il arrivent en renfort !

Je regarde à travers la vitre de la pièce. Effectivement, Zac avait raison. Une Armée de métal primdes est là ainsi que Ganondorf, Bowser et compagnie.

-(Ganondorf) Rendez-vous immédiatement !

-(Moi) Alors ça pas question !

-(Ganondorf) Dans ce cas nous devrons utiliser la force.

-(Bowser) Enfoncer cette porte !

Je me tourna vers mes amis.

-(Moi) Écouter, voilà le plan, On libère les héros et on se téléporte tous au centre Nintendo d'accord ?

-(Eux) D'accord

-(Marc) Mais on fait quoi d'eux ?

Il me désigne la vitre avec les métal primides qui tente maintenant d'enfoncer la porte.

-(Moi) La majeure partie du groupe tentera de les retenir.

On se mit tous à la tâche. Moi, Rachel, Samuel et Emma nous occupons de libéré les héros de leur métamorphose en trophée grisâtre tandis que le reste de la bande se maintient coller contre la porte.

-(Mathieu) On ne va pas tenir indéfiniment !

-(Samuel) On à bientôt fini

Il libéra Mr Game&Watch et nous eûmes terminé. Kirby me sauta dans les bras.

-(Kirby) Poyo poyo.

-(Moi) Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

Je me tourne vers Emma.

-(Moi) Maintenant.

Elle décrocha le logo de son jean et le lança par terre. En une fraction de seconde, il se déforma et il devint un portail.

-(Ganondorf) On ne doit pas les laisser s'échapper !

-(Bowser) Pousser vous bande d'incapable ! Laisser moi faire.

Les coups dans la porte cessèrent pendant un peu de temps puis elles recommencèrent plus violement.

-(Olivier) Bowser est en train d'enfoncer la porte !

-(Julia) Il est beaucoup trop fort on ne pourra tous entrer !

Je posa Kirby au sol et le reste du groupe et moi-même, se joignis a ceux qui retienne la porte.

-(Kathy) Vous tous, Entrer dans le portail.

Les personnages de jeux vidéo entrèrent dans le portail petit à petit. Kirby avança vers moi et me montra de la main le portail, le visage inquiet.

-(Kirby) po poyo ?!

-(Moi) Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas y aller, mais toi tu le peux encore alors pars.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il hocha de la tête.

-(Kirby) Poyooo…

-(Moi) Meta Knight, je t'en prie.

Je lui désigna de la tête kirby.

-(Meta Knight) D'accord.

Il prit Kirby pars la main.

-(Meta Knight) Aller vient !

Il l'entraina avec lui dans le portail. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse je lui souris.

-(kirby) M-jiiiii !

Il disparut complètement et le portail se ferma.

-(Alex) Ils sont sauver.

-(Camille) Et nous alors ?

-(Liliana) Peu importe, nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait.

-(Moi) Nous avons donné à leur monde la chance d'être sauver.

Nous eûmes épuisé toutes nos forces et Bowser fini par défoncer la porte. Nous tombâmes tous au sol avec plus aucune force pour lutter, ou presque. Je tenta de me relever, mais Ganondorf me plaqua au sol de son pied contre mon dos.

-(Ganondorf) Oublie ça, c'est terminer.

Les métal primides nous encerclèrent. Il me laissa et les primides de métal me saisirent moi et les autres.

-(Ganondorf) Vous paierez de vos crimes.

Lui et Bowser se mirent à rire méchamment.


	8. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Élite

Nous sommes à nouveau enchaîner. Je ne sais pas où il nous emmène mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-(Hélène) Crois-tu que c'est la fin ?

-(Moi) Aucune idée.

Les primides qui nous entourent nous donnent chacune un coup à la tête.

-(Ganondorf) Silence !

Nous nous arrêtâmes au bout d'une falaise avec devant nous, Master hand (droitier) et Crazy Hand (gaucher).

-(Moi) Alors c'est vous qui avez organisé tout ça.

Ils se contentèrent seulement de rire diaboliquement. Ils s'écartèrent et nous fîmes face à quelqu'un d'autres. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux.

-(Yoan) Est-ce que c'est…

-(Julia) Sa ne peux pas être…

Nous vîmes tous a des kilomètre de là, dans le vide, le corps bleuté et holographique d'un homme.

-(Mathieu) Le véritable maitre du subspatial.

-(Moi) Tabbu.

Je voulu reculer mais, mes jambes restèrent figé sur place. Comme si tout mon corps était paralysé par la peur. Donc c'est la fin. Autant apaiser ma conscience avant de mourir. Je me tourne vers Mathieu

-(Moi) Alors on va mourir ?

-(Mathieu) Apparemment oui.

-(Moi) Alors avant d'être morte, j'aimerais t'avouer quelque 'chose.

Tabbu fit apparaître 19 épées holographique tous alignés sur nos position.

-(Moi) Je t'aime Mathieu

Il me souri. Les épées foncèrent a toute vitesse sur nous pour ensuite nous percer le cœur. Je ressenti une vive douleur pendant un bref instant puis, plus rien. Tout ça c'est passer à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais tout est fini à présent…tout. _Les épées se détruisirent en fine poussière de même que pour les corps sans vie des 19 adolescents. Ne laissant que comme seule trace de leur présence, Un pendentif doré en forme de melon d'eau appartenant à l'un d'entre eux. Ganondorf se pencha et ramassa le bijou._

_-(Ganondorf) Cela servira de leçons aux autres._

_-(Bowser) Et Maintenant que fait-on maître ?_

_-(Tabbu) Préparer-vous à une éventuelle bataille. Leurs amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. _

_Comme tous les autres généraux du subspatial, L'ancien ministre a vu la scène. Dans son esprit, il repense à toutes les unités de r.o.b qui ont été détruite lors de l'explosion des bombes. A-t-il vraiment bien fait de se joindre au subspatial ? Pendant ce temps, au centre Nintendo ou plutôt, ce qu'il en reste, Vincent, Stéphanie et tous les autres jeunes sont toujours rassembler autour du vaisseau halbert sans savoir rien faire quand…_

_-Beep_

_-(Vincent) D'où vient se son ?_

_-Beep, beep, beep_

_-Mr Game&Watch!?_

_En effet, tout les héros de Nintendo sortirent du subspatial sous le regard admiratif et abasourdis de leur idoles._

_-Est-ce que nous sommes en train de rêver ?_

_-(Stéphanie) Après se qui vient de se passer, je ne crois pas._

_-(Vincent) Si seulement m-j etais la, elle aurais pus rencontrer kirby en chaire e en os !_

_Ses mot résonnèrent dans la tête de kirby. Ce garçon connaîssait aussi Marie-Jeanne. Il couru a toute vitesse vers lui._

_-(Kirby) Poyo poyo po poyo_

_-(Vincent) Euh…qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire au juste ?_

_Meta Knight vint près de lui en toute discrétion comme il a l'habitude de le faire._

_-(Meta Knight) Il semblerait que nous connaissons la même personne tout les 3._

_-(Vincent) M-J ? Mais c'est impossible !_

_-(Stéphanie) Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui ce passe ici ?!_

_-(Fox) Bien sûr._

_-(Stéphanie) Alors on vous écoute._

_-(Fox) Contrairement à vos croyance, nous ne sommes pas de vulgaire création._

_-(Snake) Nous sommes bien réel et le monde dans lequel nous vivons l'est aussi._

_-(Meta Knight) Et seul vos amis en sont au courant et depuis longtemps._

_-(Fox) C'est grâce à eux que nous avons pu nous en sortir._

_-(Vincent) Et maintenant, où sont-il ?_

_Ils se regardèrent tous avec inquiétude._

_-(Samus) Ils sont toujours captif dans le subspatial._

_-(Vincent) Quoi ?!_

_-(Stéphanie) Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller les sauver et péter la gueule au subspatial !_

_-(Pit) n'empêche qu'ils sont une armée entière de leur immondes créature._

_-(Vincent) Peut-être, mais nous nous sommes une armée de jeunes combattant._

_Il se tourna vers les jeunes. _

_-(Vincent) Alors, vous êtes avec moi ?_

_-(tout le monde) YEAAAAAAH !_

_-(Vincent) Alors, tous au Halbert !_

_Tout le monde commença à monter dans le vaisseau. Stéphanie s'apprêta a monter dans le vaisseaux quand elle fut intercepter pas Ash et Pikachu qui lui envoya une pokéball_

_-(Ash) Si tu veux conserver ton copain_

_-(Pikachu) Pikachu !_

_Il lui désigna Rayquaza. Elle sourit et elle lança la pokéball sur le Pokémon légendaire. La pokéball heurta son visage, s'ouvrit et il transforma le corps de rayquaza en énergie rouge qui rentra à l'intérieur de la balle Pokémon. La pokéball tomba au sol, roula sur elle-même 3 fois avant de faire des étincelles. Elle ramassa la pokéball et elle sourit à Ash et pikachu._

_-(Stéphanie) Merci._

_Entretemps, Vincent est déjà dans le poste de pilotage du Halbert et il commence les préparatifs du décollage. _

_-Excuse-moi._

_Il se tourna pour voir l'interlocuteur_

_-(Vincent) Oui ? _

_La lame de l'épée galaxia arriva à un centimètre de sa gorge._

_-(Meta Knight) Je n'ai aucun problème a ce que tu me prête assistance mais il y a que j'aimerai reprendre les commandes de ce qui m'appartient._

_-(Vincent) Euh…oui bien sûr !_

_Il laissa les commandes à Meta Knight. Et il resta dans le poste de pilotage. Avec aussi Kirby._

_-(Meta Knight) Tu peux communiquer avec tes amis avec le dispositif de communication là-bas._

_-(Vincent) Parfait._

_-(Meta Knight) Nous allons décoller alors assure toi qu'il ne manque personne._

_Il activa les caméras et les micros et il put entrer en contact avec tous les gens entassé dans la cale du vaisseau_

_-(Vincent) Ici Vince, est-ce que tout le monde est là ? _

_-puisque que je te dis que samus est un homme !_

_Vincent fut aussitôt troubler par la conversation autant que Meta Knight. Kirby quand à lui, ne comprend même pas le sens de la conversation._

_-Mais non c'est une fille tout le monde le sais._

_-n'importe quoi ! C'est un homme_

_-(Samus) C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi humiliée._

_-(Stéphanie) Et si tu enlevais ton casque juste pour leur montrer_

_-(Samus) Bonne idée_

_Il y eu un long silence suivi d'exclamation._

_-Ouaaaah, c'est une fille !_

_-(Vincent) HÉ HO EST-CE QUE VOUS ME RECEVER !_

_-(Stéphanie) Oui, oui on te reçoit pas la peine de crier._

_-(Vincent) Tout le monde est là ?_

_-(Stéphanie) Yep._

_-(Vincent) Alors a font les moteur !_

_Le vaisseau décolla. Vincent ferma les micros et lâcha un long soupir._

_-(Vincent) Oh mon dieux…_

_-(Meta Knight) Les humain sont-il toujours comme sa ?_

_-(Vincent) Malheureusement oui…et tu n'échappes pas à la règle._

_-(Meta Knight) Vraiment ?_

_-(Vincent) Beaucoup d'entre nous se pose la question : est-ce que tu est vraiment un kirby ?_

_Il se figea sur place. Troubler par la question puis, il reprit son calme._

_-(Meta Knight) Tu n'es pas le premier a me poser la question. _

_-(Vincent) Alors elle te l'a posé_

_-(Meta Knight) Oui._

_-(Vincent) Et alors ?_

_-(Meta Knight) Elle seule saura la réponse._

_Soudain, Le vaisseau se mit à trembler._

_-(Vincent) Woah ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Il regarda par le hublot et il vit un ptérodactyle géant attaquer le vaisseau._

_-(Vincent) AAAAAH!_

_-(Meta Knight) J'enclenche tous les systèmes de mise à feu._

_-(Stéphanie) Vincent ? Est-ce que tu me reçois ?_

_Il couru jusqu'au micro et le réactiva._

_-(Vincent) Oui stef je te reçois que ce passe t'il ?_

_-(Stéphanie) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses secousse ?_

_-(Vincent) On est attaqué par Ridley !_

_-(Samus) Ridley hein ?_

_Vincent entendit des bruits de pas._

_-Mais attend ! Où tu va ?!_

_-(Samus) J'ai de vieux compte à régler._

_-Elle est partie_

_-(Stéphanie) Vince, on ne peut pas la laisser combattre Ridley toute seule._

_-On doit l'aider._

_-Mais comment on n'a pas d'arme._

_-(Stéphanie) Est-ce que tu peux…_

_-(Vincent) Oublie-ça ma dsi n'est pas une usine a armes._

_-(Meta Knight) Fouiller dans les caisses de la cale, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le subspacial ait laissé des armes pour leur troupes._

_-(Stéphanie) D'accord._

_Elle s'adressa aux autres. _

_-(Stéphanie) Vous avez entendu, fouiller les caisses, elles contiennent surement des armes._

_Ils se mirent tous à fouiller les caisses et ils trouvèrent des épées, des scopes (fusil primide), des lances et même des boomerangs du subspatial._

_-(Stéphanie) Bien, maintenant suivez-moi! _

_Elle ouvrit la porte extérieur et elle sorti sa pokéball. _

_-(Stéphanie) Rayquaza !_

_Un rayon rouge sortit de la pokéball et se matérialisa en Rayquaza. Stéphanie sauta sur lui._

_-(Stéphanie) Aller courage ! Vous pouvez monter._

_-Mais il n'y a pas de plateforme !_

_-(Stéphanie) Rayquaza, accote toi sur le bord de l'appareil._

_Il obéit. Les jeunes escaladèrent son corps pour se rendre sur le toit du vaisseau. Pendant ce temps-là, Samus est en train de combattre son ennemi juré : Ridley. Le monstre qui a tué ses parents alors qu'elle était qu'une enfant. L'épuisement commençait à la gagner quand une immense boule d'énergie frappa de plein fouet Ridley. Elle se retourna et elle vit Stéphanie sur le dos de Rayquaza._

_-(Stéphanie) Je crois que tu en a assez fait._

_Des jeunes, équipés de scope, entourèrent Samus et l'aidèrent à se relever. Mais Ridley n'est pas content de cette interruption et charge sur Samus et les autres jeunes._

_-Il va nous foncer dessus !_

_-Alors sa non !_

_L'un d'un tira de son arme directement dans l'œil de Ridley. La bête hurla de douleur et il recula loin d'eux._

_-(Stéphanie) Rayquaza, utilise ligotage._

_Rayquaza, ligota Ridley avec son propre corps tandis que Stéphanie se précipita sur la tête du ptérodactyle. Elle sortit sa majestueuse épée et la planta directement dans la tête de Ridley. Il bougea la tête dans tous les sens puis, plus rien. Stéphanie repris son épée et elle retourna sur Rayquaza._

_-(Stéphanie) Il est mort, tu peux le lâcher._

_Il s'enleva de sur le corps et Ils partirent aider les jeunes et samus à rentrer a bord du vaisseau._

_-(Vincent) Ici Vince, La menace a-t-elle été éliminé ?_

_-(Stéphanie) Oui !_

_-(Vincent) Parfait ! Nous arrivons dans le subspatial. Préparer vous._

_-(Stéphanie) D'accord._

_Le vaisseau atterrit. Et tout le monde en débarquèrent._

_-(Vincent) Nous sommes prêt pour la bataille finale._

_Ils marchèrent plusieurs kilomètres avant d'arriver face-à-face avec l'armée de primides et leur pire ennemis. _


	9. chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

Le pouvoir du final smash

_-(Vincent) Préparer vous a perdre !_

_-(Ganondorf) Hmm. Vos amis était plus coriace que ça._

_Il leva dans les airs un pendentif en forme de melon d'eau. Kirby reconnaissait ce pendentif. Vincent et Stéphanie aussi._

_-(Ganondorf) Et vous subirez quand même, le même sort qu'eux._

_Il brisa de la seule force de sa main, le bijou doré puis, Il laissa tomber au sol les miettes dorées. Ils savaient tous très bien ce que cela signifiait : Ils les avaient tué. La rage et la tristesse se lisait sur chacun d'entre eux._

_-(Stéphanie) Vous aller payer !_

_Et la bataille commença. Stéphanie et Vincent luttaient contre les primides avec les autres tandis que les héros combattaient leur rival aussi bien véridique que de simple copie maléfique. Derrière la bataille, L'ancien ministre regarda la scène avec toutes ses unités de r.o.b. Un sentiment de nostalgie le pris soudainement._

_-(Ganondorf) Voilà enfin les renforts._

_Les r.o.b s'en allèrent combattre l'armé d'adolescent quand ils furent stoppés par l'ancien ministre_

_-(Ancien ministre) Non !_

_-(Ganondorf) Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!_

_-(Ancien ministre) Les vrai ennemis ne sont pas eux, c'est vous !_

_Ganondorf se mit en colère._

_-(Ganondorf) R.o.b, attaquer !_

_Les r.o.b tournèrent leur tête de gauche à droite, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Puis Ganondorf leur donna un nouvel ordre. _

_-(Ganondorf) Détruisez l'ancien ministre._

_Pendant un moment de répit alors que Link tenta une nouvelle attaque, Ganondorf appuya sur un bouton et les yeux de tous les r.o.b devinrent rouges. Ils tournèrent tous leur tête et ils le détruisirent de leur laser. Sa carcasse enflammée tomba au sol et les robots continuèrent leur route. Mais, de la carcasse, surgi soudainement R.O.B ! Le véritable R.O.B._

_-(Vincent) R.O.B !_

_-(Stéphanie) Si ses lui le vrai, alors, qui est le r.o.b qui combat avec nous._

_Le faux r.o.b leur fit un clin d'œil, puis il disparut._

_-(R.O.B) Mes frère, écouter moi, Les vrai ennemis se sont pas ses jeunes enfants, mais plutôt ceux qu'ils combattent._

_Les yeux des robot changèrent de couleur pour devenir bleu et il se mirent à combattre les primides._

_-(Ganondorf) Non !_

_Link lui planta sa master sword dans le ventre et après un long cri de douleur, Il mourut. Il fut de même pour tous les autres rivaux mais il reste toujours les primides._

_-(Vincent) A ce rythme-là on en aura jamais terminé. _

_-(R.o.b) Vos fans et mes r.o.b se chargerons des primides, Nous, nous allons en finir avec les vrai dirigeant._

_-(Stéphanie) D'accord_

_Alors ils partirent du champ de bataille et se dirigèrent vers le bord d'une falaise. Arriver au bout, Ils virent au loin la master et la crazy hand ainsi que tabbu._

_-(Tabbu) Vous croyez vraiment me vaincre ? Quelle arrogance !_

_-(Vincent) Tu sais très bien que tu n'a aucune chance contre nous._

_-(Tabbu) Vous n'en vallé même pas la peine. __Master hand, Crazy hand, __ exterminé__-les. _

_Les deux mains se dirigèrent vers eux et ils commencèrent à les attaquer. Ils firent de même avec eux._

_-(Stéphanie) Ils sont quand même fort._

_-(Link) Il ne faut pas désespérer. On les tuera à la longue._

_-(Vincent) Tu parles ?!_

_-(Link)…_

_-(Vincent) Ouais, on parlera de sa plus tard._

_Ils continuèrent à exécuter leurs attaques et finalement, Épuiser par le combat, Master hand et Crazy hand tombèrent au sol._

_-(Stéphanie) C'est terminer._

_Elle vint près d'eux et elle leur trancha les doigts._

_-(Stéphanie) Et voilà le travail !_

_En voyant cela, Tabbu devint enrager._

_-(Tabbu) Vermine ! Vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre. Je vais vous exterminer comme votre insignifiante armée !_

_Derrière son dos, apparu des ailes majestueuse, composer de gravures et multicolore._

_-(Vincent) Si il crée une onde de choc avec ses ailes, c'est la fin pour nous tous !_

_-(Sonic) Ce n'est pas près d'arrivé tu vas voir._

_Il se mit en boule et fonça directement sur tabbu. Il réussit à foncer sur ses ailes et à les briser en millier de morceaux et il revint sur la terre ferme._

_-(Stéphanie) Génial !_

_Sonic fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce en l'air. Mais cela mit Tabbu encore plus en colère._

_-(Tabbu) Vous aller me le payer !_

_Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers eu et il commença a les attaquer à répétions, ne leur laissant aucun moment pour contrattaquer._

_-(Vincent) Sa va mal, Sa va très mal._

_-(Mario) On doit tout de même continuer._

_-(Vincent) Je le sais bien._

_-Vincent…_

_-(Vincent) Hein ?_

_Il se retourna mais il ne vit personne._

_-Vincent…_

_Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne vit que les autres en train d'attaquer Tabbu ou plutôt d'éviter ses attaque. _

_-(Vincent) Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang et où êtes-vous._

_Soudain une lumière l'aveugla. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Il se trouva dans le vide, mais tout est coloré de blanc._

_-Vincent…_

_Encore une fois la voix. Mais cette fois, il a l'impression de la reconnaître. Devant lui, apparu une silhouette féminine et blanche. Il reconnaissait cette silhouette et la voix lui dit enfin quelque 'chose._

_-(Vincent) M-j, est-ce que c'est toi ?_

_La silhouette ne dit rien mais elle fit apparaître dans ses bras une balle coloré au logo de super smash bros et avec des petit point lumineux qui tourne autour comme un atome._

_-(Vincent) Une balle smash…_

_-Vincent…_

_Elle lui tendit la balle et il put voir ses yeux complètement remplis de bleu ciel._

_-Prend…_

_Il prit la balle et la silhouette de son amie parti au loin. Il fut aveugler de nouveau et il fut de retour sur le champ de bataille avec la balle smash dans les mains. _

_-(Stéphanie) Est-ce que c'est une balle smash ?_

_-(Vincent) Oui._

_-(Stéphanie) Alors brise là._

_Il la jeta de toutes ses forces au sol et il fut entouré d'une aura multicolore et ses yeux furent remplis de jaunes. Il s'avança vers tabbu puisque ces attaques ne lui firent plus aucun effet._

_-(Vincent) FINAL SMASH !_

_Il créa des météorites multicolores qui s'abattirent sur lui et sur chacun des héros. Leur donnant le pouvoir du final smash._

_-(Stéphanie) C'est maintenant que ça se termine._

_-(Vincent) Allons-y_

_Ils lancèrent leurs finals smashs en même temps, Créant ainsi un final smash ultime. La puissance de l'attaque toucha mortellement Tabbu_

_-(Tabbu) Noooooooon !_

_Il explosa et il mourut pour de bon. _

_-(Stéphanie) Bien fait pour lui !_

_De la petite poudre lumineuse blanche tomba au sol et ils se rassemblèrent pour former les corps de leurs amis._

_-(Stéphanie) Il ne bouge pas…_

_Ash mit sa main sur l'épaule de Stéphanie. _

_-(Ash) On ne peut plus rien faire._

_Derrière eux, Les jeunes et les r.o.b arrivèrent. _

_-Est-ce qu'on a réussi ?_

_-(Vincent) Oui et non._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Ils se tassèrent et ils montrèrent aux jeunes les corps sans vie des fans ultimes. Soudain, une pluie de cendre bleutée apparue._

_-(Samus) Les reste de Tabbu._

_Vincent trouva au sol un fragment des ailes de Tabbu. Il le ramassa._

_De retour dans les ruines du centre Nintendo, Tout les jeunes du centre Nintendo et leur héros se sont rassemblé dans le jardin du centre. Les statues des héros situé dans le jardin ont été aménagées avec les restes du centre pour faire un arrangement funéraire pour chaque fan ultime. Vincent regarda aves tristesse le corps couvert de blessure de son amie et il posa a ses coté le morceau d'ailes de Tabbu tandis que kirby posa le reste du collier qui lui avait offerte, les larmes aux yeux._

_-(Vincent) M-J, j'espère que là où tu es, tu peux voir qu'on a vengé ta mort._

_-(Meta Knight) Puisse tu reposer en paix par la suite._

_Ils prirent, tous un moment de silence et soudain, aux dessus de leur tête. Les couleurs du subspatial disparurent et le soleil revint en force. Le morceau de l'aile de Tabbu se brisa et soudainement, les traces de sang disparurent et leur blessure se refermèrent. _


	10. chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

Triste adieux

J'ai l'impression de me sentir renaitre. Est-ce que je suis aux paradis ? J'entends une voix mais elle est très faible.

-(Vincent) Mais qu'est ce qui se passe

Est-ce Vincent. Péniblement, j'ouvre les yeux.

-(moi) V…Vincent ? C'est bien toi ?

-(Vincent) M-J !

Lui et Steph sautèrent de joie tandis que je repris peu à peu mes esprit, Sommes-nous bien aux centre Nintendo, Tout est si chaotique et détruit ici. Devant moi, Je vis Kirby et il me sauta dans les bras les larmes aux yeux. Je le serra contre moi.

-(Moi) Heureuse de voir que tu vas bien.

Je suis bien contente de voir que je suis en vie et de pouvoir les revoir mais, une seule chose m'échappe.

-(Moi) Mais attendez, Tabbu, le subspatial, il faut…

Meta Knight mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-(Meta Knight) Calme toi, c'est fini et on a gagné.

-(Moi) D'accord.

Vincent m'aida à me relever et je vis tous les fans de kirby rassembler autour de moi. Je regarde autour de moi.

-(moi) Que s'est-il passé ici ? Sam2012 a encore frapper ou quoi ?

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire

-(Vincent) Longue histoire.

-(Mathieu) Marie-Jeanne ?

Je me retourna et je vis Mathieu avancer vers moi. Donc, si on est en vie, sa veux dire que…merde ! Ma déclaration d'amour ! Je rougis sur place.

-(Moi) Donc…

-(Mathieu) Donc ?

-(Moi) Euh…à propos de ce que j'ai dit.

-(Mathieu) Oui ?

-(Moi) Et bien…

Il m'attira vers lui et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-(Mathieu) Alors est ce que sa répond a ta question ?

Je lui souris et je l'embrassa de nouveau sous les cris de la foule, enjouer de cette nouvelle union. Stéphanie arriva vers moi.

-(Stéphanie) Félicitation.

-(Moi) Merci.

-(Vincent) Bon maintenant on a quelque 'chose à régler.

-(Samuel) Nous allons devoir faire nos adieux…

-(Camille) Et détruire les portails.

-(Moi) Pour le bien de tous.

Nous ouvrâmes les portails et nous fîmes nos adieux. Les larmes aux yeux, Je serra Kirby dans mes bras.

-(Moi) Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Kirby.

-(Kirby) Poyo

Je le posa au sol et je vis plus loin mon amie parler avec Ash.

-(Ash) Passe-moi ta pokéball

Stéphanie soupira

-(Stéphanie) Ok…

Elle lui donna sa pokéball avec regret.

-(Ash) Je te promets d'en prendre soin.

-(Stéphanie) Bien.

Nous regardâmes nos idoles partir.

-(Moi) Adieux kirby.

Les portails se fermèrent et nous écrasâmes du pied les logos servant d'intervalle vers leur monde et le nôtre. _Pendant ce temps à Dreamland, Toute la population de capiville c'est rassembler dans la plaine quand soudain, Un portail apparu et Kirby et Meta Knight en sortirent. Même que, sans s'en apercevoir, un petit waddle Dee est entré à l'intérieur du portail avant qu'il ne se referme._

_-(Fumu) Kirby !_

_Elle lui sauta dans les bras, très heureuse de le revoir._

_-(Bun) Ouais kirby et de retour._

_Meta Knight se tenait juste à côté d'eux_

_-(Fumu) Meta Knight._

_-(Meta Knight) Nous allons bien, et nous n'avons plus rien à craindre désormais._

_Fumu sourit et la paix repris sa place à Dreamland._ Les portails furent transformés en fine poussière qui s'en- vola au vent

-(Vincent) Tien mais qu'est-ce que ?

Où se trouvait le portail il y a deux seconde, se trouvait un waddle dee.

-(Moi) Mais que fait-il là ?

Le waddle dee avança, me regarda et continua de marcher jusqu'à Vincent.

-(Moi) Je crois qu'il t'aime bien Vince.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

-(Vincent) Bon, je vais le garder. Et je te nomme Ti-Jean

Stéphanie se plaça juste à côté de moi.

-(Stéphanie) Ti-Jean

Je haussa les épaules.

-(moi) Il a bien le droit de choisir non ?

-(Stéphanie) Ouais.

Je me tourna vers tous les autres jeunes.

-(moi) Écouter moi bien, tout ce qui viens de se passer dois rester entre nous d'accord ?

-Mais on ne peut pas cacher la destruction du centre !

Je regarda aux loin et je vis dans les décombre de la place centrale, une figurine de galléom ainsi que des centaines de figurine de primides. J'en ramassa quelques-unes.

-(Moi) Voici nos preuves.

Ils me regardèrent tous interloqués.

-Tu es sérieuse.

-(Moi) Yoan, tu as toujours l'article de journal avec toi ?

-(Yoan) Celui de l'incident de l'usine ?

-(Moi) Oui.

-(Yoan) Bien sur !

-(Moi) Nous allons pouvoir mettre un terme au agissement de Sam2012.

Alors que tout le monde poussa des cris de joie, Mathieu me pris par la main. Je me blotti contre lui et nous regardâmes le soleil éclairer de ses rayons, le centre Nintendo en ruine.


End file.
